List of Aisha Campbell's appearances
Aisha Campbell appears in the following: Episodes * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) **Episode 22: The Ninja Encounter, Part I **Episode 23: The Ninja Encounter, Part II **Episode 24: The Ninja Encounter, Part III **Episode 25: A Monster of Global Proportions **Episode 26: Zedd Waves **Episode 27: The Power Transfer, Part I **Episode 28: The Power Transfer, Part II **Episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa **Episode 30: Mirror of Regret **Episode 31: When is a Ranger Not a Ranger? **Episode 32: Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun **Episode 33: Lights, Camera, Action **Episode 34: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire **Episode 35: Scavenger Hunt **Episode 36: The Great Bookala Escape **Episode 37: Forever Friends **Episode 38: A Reel Fish Story **Episode 39: Rangers Back in Time, Part I **Episode 40: Rangers Back in Time, Part II **Episode 41: The Wedding, Part I **Episode 42: The Wedding, Part II **Episode 43: The Wedding, Part III **Episode 44: Return of the Green Ranger, Part I **Episode 45: Return of the Green Ranger, Part II **Episode 46: Return of the Green Ranger, Part III **Episode 47: Best Man for the Job **Episode 48: Storybook Rangers, Part I **Episode 49: Storybook Rangers, Part II **Episode 50: Wild West Rangers, Part I **Episode 51: Wild West Rangers, Part II **Episode 52: Blue Ranger Gone Bad * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) **Episode 1: A Friend in Need, Part I **Episode 2: A Friend in Need, Part II **Episode 3: A Friend in Need, Part III **Episode 4: Ninja Quest, Part I **Episode 5: Ninja Quest, Part II **Episode 6: Ninja Quest, Part III **Episode 7: Ninja Quest, Part IV **Episode 8: A Brush with Destiny **Episode 9: Passing the Lantern **Episode 10: Wizard for a Day **Episode 11: Fourth Down and Long **Episode 12: Stop the Hate Master, Part I **Episode 13: Stop the Hate Master, Part II **Episode 14: Final Face-Off **Episode 15: The Potion Notion **Episode 16: I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger **Episode 17: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part I **Episode 18: A Ranger Catastrophe, Part II **Episode 19: Changing of the Zords, Part I **Episode 20: Changing of the Zords, Part II **Episode 21: Changing of the Zords, Part III **Episode 22: Follow that Cab! **Episode 23: A Different Shade of Pink, Part I **Episode 24: A Different Shade of Pink, Part II **Episode 25: A Different Shade of Pink, Part III **Episode 26: Rita's Pita **Episode 27: Another Brick in the Wall **Episode 28: A Chimp in Charge **Episode 29: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part I **Episode 30: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part II **Episode 31: Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part III **Episode 32: The Sound of Dischordia **Episode 33: Rangers in Reverse ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ***Episode 1: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ***Episode 2: Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ***Episode 3: Climb Every Fountain ***Episode 4: The Alien Trap ***Episode 5: Attack of the 60' Bulk ***Episode 6: Water You Thinking? ***Episode 8: Sowing the Seas of Evil ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 38: "The Lore of Auric" * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power Power Rangers HyperForce * Episode 4 Specials *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads (archive footage) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (archive footage) *Masked Rider **Super Gold (archive footage) (1996 VHS Release only) *The Lost Episode (archive footage) Video Games Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mega Battle An alternate version of Aisha with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. Comics Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 Comics) An alternate version of Aisha with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) (Game Boy, Sega Genesis & Game Gear version) References Category:List of Appearances